Blessing In Disguise (Bickslow version)
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: Lucy has a one night stand that goes horrible wrong. Now she has to try and make it work with a guy she hardly knows. First two chapters are the same as the Gajeel version. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter One

Lucy ran through the guild doors, stopping and panting when she got inside. Her blonde hair was soaking wet along with her baby blue halter top shirt that cut off right above her belly button and blue jean mini skirt.

"Good afternoon Lucy," said a sweet female voice. Lucy looked up to see Mira smiling at her.

"Hey Mira, it is really pouring down outside," Lucy stated as she stood straight up. Mira handed her the towel that she had over arm. "Thanks." Lucy began to try and get herself as dry as she could.

"It's no problem. We have been having people come in drenched all day," Mira said as she walked back to the bar. Lucy took a look around the guild to find Natsu and Happy sitting with Lisanna; Gray was chatting with Juvia, and in the corner at table sat Cana, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Bickslow. Lucy was getting ready to head to the bar when Cana's voice rang out.

"Lucy, get over here!" Lucy looked over at her to see her waving her over.

"Mira can you get me a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy called to Mira.

"Sure thing Lucy, I will bring it over to you once it's done."

"Thank you Mira." Lucy smiled sweetly at her before she headed over to the group of people with Cana. When she got over to the table, Erza and Cana stood up to give her a hug. "Hey everyone, what are you guys up to?"

"You are just in time for a drinking competition," Cana stated excitedly. Lucy felt her sweat drop.

"Umm… and who's idea was this?"

"Cana talked us into it Bunny Girl," said Gajeel still sitting down at the table sipping on his beer.

"And we decided you are joining us Cosplayer," Bickslow said as his tongue fell out of his mouth. Lucy's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I don't think that is the best idea," Lucy said nervously.

"Come on Blondie, what could it hurt," Laxus said with a smirk on his face.

"You can drop out anytime you want," Erza told Lucy. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Alright I'll join." Just as Lucy finished Mira showed up with Lucy's milkshake.

"Mira we need ten barrels to start," Cana said excitedly. She did not actually expect Lucy to agree to the drinking competition. Cana and Erza had smiles on their faces, while Laxus, Bickslow, and Gajeel smirked at Lucy. Lucy sat down at the only seat available at the table between Cana and Erza, right across from Gajeel. On the other side of the table Cana sat across from Laxus and Erza sat across from Bickslow.

"Alright, why don't the guys come help so you can get started sooner?" Mira asked before walking away. The three males stood up and followed Mira to the storage room to fetch the barrels of alcohol. Once all ten barrels were neatly stacked up by the table the men took their seats once again.

"ALRIGHT LETS DRINK UNTIL WE DROP!" Cana shouted and the drinking competition started. After drinking for two hours and only getting through three barrels Lucy was the first to hit the floor. She was giggly as she stared up at the ceiling and was having a hard time getting up.

"Do you need some help Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked, but he did not wait for her to answer. He got us and helped her into her seat before seating himself back down.

"Thank Gaj," Lucy slurred with a giggle. Gajeel shot a glare at Lucy before he went back to drinking. He could tell she was completely drunk and would have a massive headache in the morning so he decided to let it go. The next to call it quits was Erza after going through seven barrels. Her stomach was starting to turn and her face looked a little green. Mira seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Here Erza let me help you to the bathroom," she said as she put Erza's arm around her shoulders and helped her to the bathroom. Everyone seemed to be chugging the alcohol as fast as they could, trying to get as much in their system before it caught us with them. The only one who seemed to be taking their time was Cana as she drank hers at her normal pace. The next to tap out after nine barrels was Gajeel after the room started to spine.

Lucy looked down at the table to realize that Mira had sat a glass of water in front of her at some point. She slowly lifted it up to her lips and begin to sip as she watched the competition unfold not really being able to follow it. She was hoping that the water would help her sober up a bit. Her eyes went around the table looking at everyone until they came to rest on a certain red eyed mage. Their eyes locked and he smirked at her. Lucy hurriedly looked away with a slight blush to her cheeks, but she did not miss the chuckle that escaped his lips.

The next to drop out was Bickslow after twelve barrels. He knew that he had reached his limit and if her went any father he would be in the bathroom like Erza. Lucy looked back at the red eyed mage that she was staring at before to find him still looking at her. She looked at him for a moment before biting her bottom lip and looking down at her lap. She was starting to feel her body heat up the more she looked at him.

"I'll be right back," Lucy said as she stood up, stumbling a little. She was still completely drunk and was starting to regret drinking that much.

"Do you need help?" Cana asked since she was the only one still not feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"No I'm just going to go to the potty," Lucy slurred a little. "I will be right back." With that she walked away from the group of mages to the bathroom in the back. Once she was done with her business and washed her hands, she splashed some water on her face to try and help her collect herself. The more she looked at a certain mage the more she just wanted to just drag him back to her house and do as she pleased with him. He was handsome and well built. Her mind kept flashing to him and she knew that it was the alcohol talking.

Well not all of it. She did have a little bit of a crush on him for a while now, but it was not enough to act on. She did not want to make the same mistake that she made with Natsu. She spent a while thinking she was in love with him and him to her, but after six months passed on them dating they figured out that all they felt was a crush and it faded. They figured out Natsu was still in love with Lisanna and now they were together. Of course they were still partners and best friends, but she knew they were lucky. Not many people can say they are best friends with their ex. That's why she was trying to not act.

After collecting herself, Lucy dried her hands and face, and walked out of the bathroom feeling better. Before she could make it a foot from the bathroom door though, two strong arms warped around her waist and pulled her back against a well-muscled chest. Lucy let out a small gasp before she heard a male voice in her ear.

"You have been watching me a lot lately. Your place or mine?" Lucy looked over her shoulder into the red eyes that she was trying to get out of her head. Before she had time to react his lips locked onto hers. She knew that she should push him away but she couldn't. Instead she went along with it, lifting her arms up and wrapping around his neck to deepen the kiss. He tightened his arms around her slim waist. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter which she gladly gave. That was went her self-control snapped, she could not hold back anymore. She broke the kiss.

"My place in ten minutes?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sound good," he said and let go of her waist. He walked to the exit of the guild heading to his destination. Lucy made her way to the table to find that Laxus passed out on the floor after seventeen barrels, leaving Cana the victor after drinking twenty-seven barrels and still going. Lucy just shook her head.

"I'm going to head home. It is getting late," Lucy said to the mages at the table.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Cana asked worriedly about her friend.

"It is just right down the street I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you sometime tomorrow," Cana said with a smile. With that Lucy waved good bye to her friends and headed home. Once she was outside the guild she broke into a run not wanting to keep guest waiting. When she reached home she found him already there leaning against her door. He smirked at her while she smiled seductively at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Two

Lucy awoke the next day with a massive hangover. She placed her small hands on her temple and began to massage them even though she knew that it would do no good. She finally had enough; she threw her blankets off and stormed to the bathroom to find the medication that would help with her headache. She always kept some medication for hangovers in her medicine cabinet for mornings just like this. Not that she had many mornings like this, she actually only used the medicine once before after Cana's last drinking contest.

After taking the pills she only had to wait for a few moments before her hangover started to subside. Her mind started to clear and with that the memories of last night returned. She paled a little replaying her sexual activities with a red eyed mage just last night. Her heart rate started to speed up and she almost felt like freaking out. She was not freaking out about her virginity because she had already lost that to Natsu. What she was freaking out about was she never had a one night stand before and she did not know where they stood.

Lucy shook all thoughts out of her head and left the bathroom to search the house. The first place she checked was her bedroom to find her bed completely empty, and the clothes and shoes of her guest missing. On her night stand sat a piece of with writing by a person with sloppy hand writing. She quickly walked over and began to read.

_Figured we could just avoid the acquired good morning and good byes, so I just left before you woke up _was all the note said. She had to admit that it would have been acquired since they both were completely drunk last night and acted off their hormones. Then there was the fact the Natsu would be breaking in soon. Even though he was with Lisanna he still broke into her house every morning to have breakfast with her.

"I guess it is better to act like it never happened," Lucy said to herself with a sigh. She shredded the note and threw it in the trash. "Well better get breakfast started for Natsu and me." A smile crossed her face at the thought of her best friend being there soon, but quickly faded when she remembered his heightened sense of smell.

"FUCK!" she yelled as she scrambled to get the sheets off her bed and into the washer. After that task was completed she quickly headed to the bathroom for a nice long shower to get the scent of the man she spent the night with off of her. It was not until she went to take her clothes off for her shower that she realized she was still naked. She let laughed at herself about this time. She was so caught up in last night's events that she had not realized she had been running around her house naked the whole time. Once Lucy calmed down from laughing she wasted no time in showering.

Natsu and Happy ended up showing up right when she got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped tightly around her. They ran into the bathroom like it was no big deal like he had always done. "Lucy I'm hungry! Why is breakfast not done yet! It is always done before I get here," he pouted.

"WHERE'S MY FISH?!" Happy chimed in.

"I'm sorry guys I ended up sleeping in. You know you could always make your own food," Lucy said ignoring them. "Let me get dressed and I'll start making it." With that Natsu brightened up and ran to the kitchen, Happy following right behind him. Lucy gave a sweet smile and shook her head before heading her bedroom to get dressed. She was quite relieved that Natsu did not smell anything out of the ordinary.

The outfit that she picked out was a pink tube top shirt that had butterflies on the bottom all the way around done in a white. She had a pair of tight white short shorts on. She quickly brushed her hair and made the decision to leave it down. Walking out to the kitchen she began to get the ingredients together to make chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning Natsu. What is the plan for the day?" Lucy asked while not talking her eyes off making the food in front of her.

"I was hoping we could go to the guild and pick out a mission everyone can go on," Natsu replied.

"That sounds good. I need to start getting the rent money together. It's due in a couple of weeks"

"Alright then we will pick short job that pays a lot of jewels!" Natsu smiled at her back. "Luce, how much longer until the food is done?"

"It's done not," she said turning around and smiling at the boys. In one hand she had a plate stacked high of chocolate chip pancakes and the other held a plate with fish on it. She sat the plates at the table in front of the dragon slayer and cat.

"Thanks Luce," they both said at once right before they started eating like they have never eaten before. She quickly grabbed her plate and sat across from them. She was used to their eating habits by not so the fact that they were eating like pigs did not bother her in the least.

All during breakfast her mind kept wondering about a certain mage that she had been spent the night with. She still could not believe that it happened. How could she let it happen? She could not blame it on the alcohol because she knew deep down she wanted to. She just thought that she had more control of herself, alcohol or not.

"Luce, are you ok?" Natsu asked forcing her out of her train of thought. She smiled gently at him.

"I'm fine Natsu. What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"You looked like you were deep in thought and a little sad. Is it anything that I can help with?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle. Let me just wash these dishes and we can head to the guild." Lucy gathered up the dishes and headed to the sink. She washed the dishes while Natsu decided that he could dry and put them away. Once they got to the guild they found Erza and Gray sitting at a table by the bar.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted on the way over to the table. Both Erza and Gray stood from their seats to hug Lucy and gave their greetings.

"Luce and I are picking out a job. Did you guys want to come?" Natsu invited. He honestly wanted to go on a job with just Lucy and Happy, but he knew the more people the bigger the job they could take which meant Lucy would have more money for rent.

"Sure, my funds are starting to run a little low," said Gray.

"I can't leave Lucy to deal with you two alone," Erza replied.

"Great! Natsu I think it is your turn to pick the job," Lucy said smiling while taking her seat by Gray. Natsu got excited and ran off to the mission board.

"Damn Cosplayer, you look good today," said a voice behind Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to find Laxus and Bickslow there.

"You will not dishonor Lucy with such talk," glared Erza at Bickslow.

"Easy there Titania (sp?). Bix was not trying to offend Blondie," Laxus said quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"Calm down Erza, you know Bunny Girl can handle herself," Gajeel said coming to stand by Laxus with his arms crossed across his chest. Just then Natsu came running back to the group of mages.

"Luce, I found one that looks good," he said excitedly. Lucy took the paper to look over. It was a job to take down some monsters for 500,000 jewels. The flyer said that they job should only take two weeks to complete.

"This is great Natsu. When should we leave?" she asked.

"If we leave to pack now we can leave this afternoon," he replied back with a big smile.

"Is that ok everyone?"

"It is fine," said Erza still glaring at Bickslow.

"I have nothing better to do," said Gray who was also giving Bickslow a not so happy look. Lucy stood and looked at the male mages behind her. Her eyes locked with red ones.

"Sorry we could not talk more guys. Maybe we can hang when we get back," she said while she started walking away waving. She did not really want to leave yet, she would have loved to stay and talk him more. She knew it was not the best idea though. He was pretty quick on getting out of her house before she woke us this morning, so it was pretty clear it was only a onetime thing for him. She was not upset though, she knew it was only I little crush that would fade over time.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! My sister is upset with me because I have not gave any hint on who the man was besides he had red eyes. I might put it in the next chapter if my sister starts being nicer to me. Oh she is glaring at me now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Three

Lucy was beyond tired from tracking down monsters and destroying them. The mission took exactly two weeks to complete, but it would have been done sooner if Natsu and Gray didn't decided to get into a brawl while they were in the middle of making a plan causing all the monster to run in different directions. She was beyond mad at the fire and ice mage, even the word pissed was an understatement. If Erza was not there the two males would be six feet under. Due to them fighting one another they had to walk all over the forest for a little over a week tracking down monsters! They were extremely lucky to find all the monsters grouped together and the boys had to go to ruin it. Yes at the moment they were not men in her eyes but little five year old boys.

Natsu and Gray knew they screwed up and made sure they walked a safe distance behind Lucy. Lucy was in her dark mode and that scared them more than Erza. They knew one more wrong move and not even Erza would be able to Lucy from getting them. Erza stood right behind the men as they walked down the street in Magnolia with Happy on her shoulder. Happy did not want to be anywhere the two males.

"How long do you think it will take before we can talk to her without getting knocked out?" Gray asked Natsu in a whisper.

"Might want to give her the rest of the day," Natsu whispered back. A moment later Lucy stopped in her tracks causing the four walking behind her to stop also. She looked over her shoulder and gave a death glare to the two male mages causing them to flinch.

"I'm going home. If either of you show up at my house I will make you regret it," Lucy said through her teeth. She did not wait for anyone to replay before she walked away. She needed a shower to calm down, and then maybe she could work on her book a little to forget about what happened.

When she arrived home she sat her bag down by the door while shutting it and locking it. Before she had change to get further into the house a firm chest had the front of her body pressed gently against the door with hands on her hips. She was starting to panic and getting ready to scream until the male spoke with his mouth right up to her ear.

"I have been waiting for you to get home so we could hang out," said the male voice gently causing Lucy to calm down and gave a small evil smirk. She knew that voice all too well and it brought back the memories from their one night stand.

In one swift movement she had their positions and had him roughly pinned against the door. She looked up at the metal visor that blocked his red eyes from her view. In a second she had the visor ripped off and his hood down to reveal his black and blue hair. He was looking at her shocked and not sure what was going on. She locked her arms around his neck and gave him her best seductive smile.

"Why Bickslow how nice of you to show up right when I need a good stress reliever," Lucy said huskily to him. At this point Bickslow got ahold of himself.

"Your wish is my command Cosplayer," Bickslow replied moving his hands down to her backside. At that Lucy attached her lips to his for a split moment before trailing kisses and bites down his neck making marks as she went. Bickslow lifted her from the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist not breaking away from his neck. He could not stop the noises that he was making from escaping his throat as they made their way to Lucy's bedroom. When Lucy awoke the next morning he was gone, this time not leaving a note.

…

It had been a month since Team Natsu got back from their mission and for the past week Lucy had only came to the guild twice. Natsu was starting to really worry about his best friend. She had been very sick and not wanting to leave her bed. The couple time she had it was because Natsu forced her to get out and get some fresh air. They thought it was just the flu or a stomach virus, but it did not seem to be getting any better.

That is why he found himself right outside her house getting ready to climb through her window. He was not going to let her be miserable any longer so he had set up an appointment for her at a nearby clinic. He knew there was a chance that she would get angry with him, but he was willing to take the chance.

When he climbed through the window he found Lucy lying in her bed looking very pale and her face had a small green tent to it. She was panting heavily and had a trash can right beside her bed. He felt his heart drop at the sight at her as he looked on sadly. How could he let her get this bad? Natsu made his way to her bed.

"Come on Luce, I'll help you get ready. I'm taking you to see a doctor, Natsu said sadly as he helped Lucy out of bed to get dressed.

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy said weakly, shocking both him and Happy.

"It is no problem Lushy. We love you," said Happy. Once Lucy was ready Natsu carried Lucy all the way to the clinic bridle style, having to stop a couple times for her to get sick. When they arrived the nurses took them back immediately. Once inside the room and the door firmly shut the nurse begin to ask questions.

"What are her systems and how long has it been going on," she asked as she was taking Lucy's vitals.

"It has been going on for about a week. She has not been able to keep any food down and she is just getting weaker," Natsu said trying to hope back his worry tone.

Lucy noticed it though and she was feeling bad for making him worry. She listened to the exchange between Natsu and the nurse before exhaustion took over and she zoned out. Her mind went back to Bickslow. It had been a month since she last talked to him when they had their last one night stand. She was disappointed at first for him not talking to her at all over the weeks but she pushed it away and went on with her normal life. She did not know how long she let her mind wonder until the nurse got her attention.

"The doctor asked me to do some blood work Miss. Heartfilia. Is that ok?" the woman asked. All Lucy could do was nodding her head not really feeling like she had the strength to talk. Once the nurse walked out of the room with the small test tubes (ok I don't know what the plastic tube things they use when they draw blood are called) of Lucy's blood Natsu moved his chair right by medical bed that Lucy was lying on.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm doing to make sure you get better," Natsu said as he looked at her unable to hide the worry in his eyes.

…

Bickslow sat at the Thunder Tribes normal table with Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus. Freed had his nose stuck in a book while Ever read a fashion magazine. Bickslow and Laxus were sipping their beer as they talked.

"You know I have not seen Blondie in a while," Laxus stated as he looked around the guild as if he was looking for someone. This caused Bickslow to stiffen before forcing himself to relax. He knew since the game Laxus has become protective of the blonde mage. If that was not bad enough oven past month the thunder dragon slayer and celestial mage have gotten closer. Not like a romantic kind of close but like a brother and sister. Bickslow was sure if Laxus found out about any of their hook ups, best friend or not, he would get a hell of a beating.

"Now that you mention it I think I only saw her here once this week," Bickslow said as he looked over at Team Natsu's table. The only ones there were the ice and requip mage, both with gloomy looks on their faces. He started to feel a little bad with the fact that he did not notice that she had not really been around. As a matter of fact he had not really even looked at her since the night they "hung out".

"Hope Blondies ok… I think I'm going to go to her place to check on her, you want to come?" Laxus asked. Bickslow started to feel uncomfortable but he couldn't say no.

"Let's go," Bickslow said with a forced smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Four

Laxus and Bickslow arrived at Lucy's house to find the door unlocked but the house empty. Both mages took a look around before Laxus took a seat on the on her couch. Bickslow stood by the door leaning against the wall. He was still feeling uncomfortable with being in Lucy's home with Laxus.

"I can smell Blondie and Natsu close by. They should be here soon," Laxus said while looking at Bickslow. He could tell Bickslow was acting weird even for him. Laxus could tell Bickslow was nervous about something; he kept scuffing on of his boots across the floor.

"They need to hurry up," was the only thing Bickslow said not bothering to look at Laxus. He could feel the dragon slayer's eyes on him. The bad feeling he had coming here was only growing as the time went on. All he wanted to do was run out of the house but he forced himself to stay right where he was at.

Bickslow was forced to look up when the font do open. Natsu walked through the door holding a very sick looking Lucy in his arms. Lucy was fast asleep with her head resting against Natsu's shoulder. Laxus jumped to his feet at the sight of the sick woman and made his way over to Natsu. Bickslow just stared with a shocked look on his face. He remembered over hearing Natsu saying that Lucy was sick but he did not realize it was this bad.

"What the hell is wrong with Blondie?" demanded Laxus. Natsu looked at Laxus sadly. He knew that Laxus view Lucy as a younger sister. It was not until he realized that Bickslow was there that his sad look changed into a hateful glare.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu growled at the seith mage. Laxus gave Bickslow a quick confused look before turning back to Lucy and Natsu.

"What is going on?" Natsu finally broke his eyes away from Bickslow to look back at Laxus. Natsu started to head to Lucy's bedroom to lay her down. Bickslow and Laxus waited for him to return in the living room. Natsu walked back into the room with the look of hate on his face directed at Bickslow once again. Bickslow finally had enough of whatever was wrong with Natsu.

"Don't make me knock that look off your face," Bickslow growled at Natsu.

"I would like to see you try!" Natsu yelled as he got into fighting position. Bickslow did the same and was getting ready to attach when Laxus stepped between the two.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing? When are in Blondie's house!" he said glaring at the two younger mages. The fire dragon slayer and seith mage calmed their selves down and got out of their fighting stances. "Idiots. Now Natsu what is wrong with Blondie?"

Natsu seemed to be thinking before letting out a frustrated sigh and running his hand through his hair. "Lucy is… umm… pregnant," Natsu finally said. Laxus and Bickslow looked at Natsu shocked.

"So is it just morning sickness? WHO THE FUCK KNOCKED HER UP?!" Laxus yelled trying to calm down. Bickslow was unable to say anything. He could not believe someone got Cosplayer knocked up.

"It is a bit more complicated than that," Natsu said unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Bickslow asked finally snapping out of his shock.

"From what the doctor said normally children don't develop their magic until sometime after they are born. With Luce's baby it magic is already developing and is quite strong." Now the two older mages were really starting to worry about the blonde mage.

"What does that mean for Blondie?"

"The doctor said that the baby appears to be a seith mage and trying to take possession of Lucy's soul. By doing this it is causing her to be in pain, run a fever, and she is unable to keep anything down. Even though it is very rare that it happens it is not the first case. She has to go to the doctor every week to get a shot that will stop the baby from using its powers." Laxus and Bickslow let the information sink in.

"So Blondie's baby daddy is a seith mage," said Laxus.

"Yeah and only one seith mage that does human possessions comes to my mind," Natsu said going back to glaring at Bickslow. Bickslow paled as the realization sank in.

"She told me she was on birth control. Plus we don't know it is mine!" Bickslow said defensively. Before he had time to say anything else Laxus had him pinned to the wall by the caller of his shirt.

"First you had sex with Blondie and got her pregnant which is putting her life in danger, and now you are implying that she is a slut," growled Laxus trying to fight back the urge to punch him. Bickslow paled as he looked at Laxus' face. He had never seen him this mad and at him on top of that.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for it to sound like that." Bickslow did not bother to hide the shame in his voice.

"Laxus we can't change this so might as well just let him live so he can help Luce with the baby," said Natsu. Bickslow felt relieved when Laxus loosened his grip on his caller. "But that doesn't mean we can't beat the shit out of him," Natsu chimed back in innocently. Evil smirks appeared on both Natsu's and Laxus' face. Bickslow paled realizing he was not going to get off that easy.

…

Lucy woke up in her bed with her body aching. Her fever had finally broke and went away, and she felt like she was starving. She looked around the room to find Natsu a sleep next to her on the bed. He looked peaceful laying there with a small smile on his face. Lucy could not help by smile at him. She slowly got off the bed, trying to make sure her body could handle. Once she was fully standing she started to make her way to the kitchen but stopped in the living room when she saw two male figures. Laxus was passed out on the couch on his stomach. His hand was attached to Bickslow's cheek, who was fast asleep on the floor right by the couch. She was very surprised that they were in her house, let alone looking like they stayed the night.

Lucy looked closer at the men to see Laxus had the same peaceful look on his face as Natsu had. What have those two been doing? When she looked at Bickslow his visor was off and he had a black eye and many others in various locations. It did not take long for her to figure it out; she had to stop herself from laughing. Who knew beating someone up could make that much of a difference?

She finally tore her eyes away from the sleeping men and headed to the kitchen. She would have to make extra for the new guests. She went to the fridge and dug out the bacon and eggs, and began to cook. She wanted it to be done by the time everyone woke up. She was singing softly as she cooked. After the food was finished and the table set there was noises in the door way. She looked up to find the three males that slept over last night.

"You have a nice singing voice Cosplayer," said Bickslow giving her a nervous smile. The beating was still fresh in his mind and he did not want to give the other two males the wrong idea.

"You didn't have to make us anything Blondie," Laxus said with a happy smile in his face. After the talk with Natsu last night he was happy that she was going to try and eat something. She also looked a whole lot better, not so pale.

"Luce you should not be up moving around. The doctor said it would be a couple of days until your 100% again," complained Natsu. He was happy that she was feeling better, but he was worried that she would overdo it.

"Fire Breath has a point," Laxus said as he walked over to Lucy. He picked her up bridle style causing a squeak to escape her lips.

"Sparky! Put me down," she asked. Laxus chuckled at the nickname she had been calling him for the past three weeks. The first time she had called him that he got mad, but as time went on he found it amusing.

"Bix bring Blondie a plate of food to her bedroom," he called over her shoulder to the black and blue haired man. Once he got Lucy situated in her bed Bickslow entered the room caring his plate of food and Lucy's and Natsu right behind him caring Laxus' and his. The talked and laughed all during breakfast but no one mentioned the pregnancy. Natsu had asked them not to say anything until she was ready to tell them. So that's what they were doing.

Laxus was growing impatient fast though. He got why they had to wait for Blondie to tell them herself but he could not figure out why she could not come out and just say it. The sooner she came out and told him about her dangerous pregnancy the sooner he would be able to help her in the open. For now though he would have to think of ways to help her without her figuring it out.

Bickslow on the other hand was happy to wait. The longer that she held off on telling him the longer he could keep his life as normal as possible. He had a feeling that Laxus would not let him keep his life completely normal. This whole situation made him feel awkward.

"Well Blondie thanks for breakfast. Bix and I have to be going. I'm sure Freed and Ever are already at the guild waiting for us. We will be back over tomorrow morning," Laxus said smiling sweetly at her. Bickslow was shocked at how kind the smile looked but quickly snapped out of it when one word finally sunk in to his thick skull.

"We?" Bickslow asked confused.

"Yeah you're coming with me Bix," Laxus said glaring at the red eyed man.

Once again Bickslow felt uncomfortable. He felt like Laxus was trying to force him into a relationship with Cosplayer. He liked the blonde hair girl well enough, but he did not like her like her. He barely even knew her for crying out loud, but he did not dare voice that to Laxus. For now he will go along with whatever the blonde hair male said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I did not have this done and posted sooner. I have been sick this past week so I have not felt up to writing much. I have been writing when I can though. Thanks for being patient and reading!**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Five

After breakfast Laxus and Natsu left Lucy's home; leaving Bickslow to clean up breakfast and to look after Lucy. Laxus headed to the grocery store to fill Lucy's fridge and cabinets, and Natsu said he had to go to the guild and let Team Natsu know that Lucy was on bed rest for a couple of days. Now here he was washing dishes and babysitting the sleeping blonde girl while she slept all because his fearless leader ordered him to.

Bickslow let out an irritated growl as he started to scrub the dishes harder, but not enough to break them. He was annoyed with the blonde and pink haired men. Who were they to tell him what to do? The small blonde haired woman was not his reasonability. Yeah he got her pregnant but he was not even sure she was going to keep it. Hell she had not even came out and told him about it yet, she just seemed to avoid looking at him.

The black and blue haired man finished up the dishes and headed to the living room to watch to relax and watch TV. He needed to try and get his mind off of everything before he went mad. He just didn't know how all this happened, how his life just came crashing down in a single moment. She had told him she was on birth control, so had she lied about that? Did she lie to him on purpose so that he would be tied to her for the rest of his life? He knew that Lucy would never actually do that but he could not stop the thought from crossing his mind. He just could not understand how it happened.

The seith mage was lost in his thoughts so he sat on the couch that he did not hear the footsteps approach him. He did not know anyone was there until he felt the couch sink in beside him. He looked out to find the blonde girl that he was just thinking about sitting right next to him. Bickslow stared at her but she never looked back at him. She just watched whatever was on the TV as if he was not there.

"If the pink haired fuck finds out you were out of bed he will kill us both," the red eyed man said a little annoyed. Lucy just waved her hand dismissively at him.

"If he does I'll just Lucy kick him," she said calmly as she finally turned to look at him with a kind smile on her face. The smile made his breath hitch a little, but what she did next mad him stop breath for a moment. She reached over taking off his visor and hood so that she could see his eyes and hair. "And another thing you are forbidden to wear your visor and hood in my house."

"Oh and why is that Cosplayer?" To say he was shocked by her actions would be an understatement. He did not know how to take the woman sitting beside him.

"You have lovely eyes and hair. You should not hide them." Lucy gave him her best smile. She knew that he wore the visor because his magic made almost everyone uncomfortable, but she did not mind it. It was actually his eyes that attracted her to him in the first place and she would not have him covering them up while she was around.

Bickslow's eyes only grew wider as she finished what she was saying. No one had ever told him that before. Most people preferred him with the visor on, it made them feel comfortable and safe. The only person that was ok with him taking his visor off was Laxus. Once get got control over his shock he could not help but feel suspicious of her. What was this woman up to?

They spent the rest of their time in silence watching TV even though every once in a while Bickslow could feel Lucy's eyes in him. He was not sure how to take it and it was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable. Just a little while ago he wished he could get away from the two dragon slayers, but now he just wished they would hurry up and get back. Just as he thought that Lucy's door opened and in came Laxus carrying many grocery bags

"Let me give you a hand with that," Bickslow said taking the chance to get away from the blonde sitting next to him. He felt her eyes on his back as he hurried off to the kitchen. He knew that she was probably just trying to think of a way to tell him about the baby and that was why she kept looking at him. Truth be told though he was not ready to hear it, he wanted his life to remain normal for just a little longer.

Lucy watched as Bickslow basically ran to the kitchen to help Laxus with the groceries. She let out a sad sounding sigh. She had been trying to come up with a way to tell him he was doing to be a father but just couldn't find the words. How do you tell someone who feels nothing for you that you're pregnant with his child? You don't because thinks like this normally don't happen! You are supposed to have babies with the person you love not a one night stand!

Lucy felt so lost with the thoughts going through her head. All she did know for sure was that she was going to keep the baby. She made the choice to sleep with Bickslow now she would deal with the consequences. It wasn't that she thought raising a child would be a problem, she was actually liked the idea of being a mother and did not have a problem with giving up her 'freedom'. It was the fact that she just turned twenty one and she was scared that she would not be about to provide the baby with what it needed. Lucy let out another sad sigh before she heard footsteps coming toward her. She felt the couch dip in beside her but she did not look. She didn't need to look to know who it was.

"What is wrong Blondie?" asked the deep male voice from beside her. Laxus heard both her heart breaking sighs when he decided to come and check on her. When he walked into the room the smell of her tears hit his nose. Looking at her he could see small tears working their way down her face. She looked so deep in thought that she looked like she didn't even realize she was crying. The blonde haired man had to fight the sudden urge to drag his best friend outside and punch him for every tear that the tiny female cried. He didn't get how Bickslow could take such an innocent girl and bed her. Yes he knew that Blondie wasn't a virgin but that did not make her any less innocent. She was always kind and forgave everyone no matter what they had done in the past. She deserved better than any male in the guild or any male he ever met. Ok he had to admit the last thought was probably just his brotherly instincts kicking in.

Lucy looked at him with her tear filled eyes looking confused and scared. He hated it. He never seen the celestial mage this broken before, actually he had never seen her broken. Maybe broken was not the right word for him to use but he could not think clearly. His dragon instincts were flaring up wanting to comfort the brown eyed girl.

Lucy was shocked when Laxus picked her up and placed her in his lap with her legs out to one side. He had both his arms wrapped around her shoulders pressing her tightly to his chest. She was unsure about what was going on. It was not until he spoke when she buried her face into his chest and let everything go. She stopped fighting the tears that she had been holding back.

"Everything is going to be ok Lucy," Laxus said in soft voice that was unlike him.

Bickslow walked into the living room after putting all the food away and froze looking at the pair. Lucy had her face buried into Laxus chest crying while clinging ahold of his shirt, and Laxus had on arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly while the other hand was stroking the back of her head trying to calm the crying woman down. The lighting dragon slayer was looking at the girl in his arms sadly. She looked like a child compared to the massive man holding her.

Bickslow had a hint of jealousy flare up within him but what for he did not know. It wasn't like the blonde girl was his girlfriend or that he even laid a claim to her. Hell he didn't think he even liked her like that. All they did was having so fun, casual sex, nothing more. So why was he feeling jealous that the dragon slayer was holding the female mage while she cried? It had to be because she was carrying his child. That was the only reason that seemed to make since in his mind. The red eyed male waited until Lucy cried herself to sleep before saying anything.

"I'll put her back to bed," Bickslow stated walking over to Laxus. He gentle lifted her from the large man's arms and headed to her bedroom. The plan was just to tuck her in and get out of there but that did not work in Bickslow's favor. Instead he found himself unable to look away from her. She looked much healthier than what she did yesterday. She had gotten a lot more color back than what she had before and looked better rested.

Before Bickslow ever realized what he was doing his lips pressed to Lucy's forehead. He shot straight back up with his eyes as wide as saucers. He had no idea what had come over him, it was like his body was acting on its own. He finally decided that it was time to go before his body did something else that he did not want it to do. Walking out of the room to find Laxus still sitting on the couch but now Natsu was there with him.

"I'm heading to the guild to get a drink. Laxus, you want to come?" Bickslow asked his leader.

"No I'm going to stay here with Blondie," Laxus replied to the seith mage.

"Don't you think you should be here helping us take care of Lucy?" Natsu said glaring at Bickslow. Lucy was in this mess because he couldn't keep his junk in his pants so he should be helping any way he could.

Bickslow just glared at the pink haired man. Laxus telling him to do something was one thing, but Natsu telling him to do something was something completely different. He was not a member of his team and he was younger than the seith mage so were did he get off giving him orders. Bickslow was about to say something until he saw the 'say something and I'll beat the shit out of you' look that Laxus was giving him. Bickslow just got irritated at the males before him and stormed out the door.

Laxus let out an annoyed sigh. He did not care that Bickslow talked back to Natsu, but he did care about Lucy. He knew that if Bickslow said anything then a fight would break out between the two and more than likely wake up the sleeping blonde mage. He refuses to let that happen, she needed as much sleep as she could get.


	6. Authors Note

Alright the poll is closed! I would like to thank everyone for voting! Celestial Dragon won the poll with 13 voted. Gajeel's story came in close second with 12 votes. I will have the next chapter for Celestial Dragon up soon.

I am hopping though after this month I will have more time to put toward writing so I will be able to go back to writing on all my stories.

Skylar if you see this I think you should post your story. Who cares if it was my idea, if it has inspired you to write your own version of the story than you should go for it. I would love to read it. Everyone had a different view in how things are and the events that take place. I write the things that spark my interest and post them of fan fiction so that I can get pointers and get my confidence up in writing.

That goes for everyone else too. If you want to take one of my stories and do your own thing with it, then go for it. Just let me know because I would love to ready them!

Thank you everyone!


End file.
